1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to data storage methods and devices, and more particularly to a method, system and devices that provide for remote storage and retrieval of data that would otherwise be provided locally.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a wide range of user devices available on the market that rely on internal memory or insertion of external storage devices for operation. A well known example is a camcorder where local storage data storage media such tapes, disks, memory sticks, and the like are used to store images that are recorded by the camcorder. Since internal memory or external storage devices are not unlimited in capacity, the tapes, disks, etc. eventually need to be changed to continue recording images. This presents an element of inconvenience, particularly when storage capacity is reached at a critical time, an element of expense since it is generally necessary to purchase multiple storage devices for extended use of the camcorder, and an element of unreliability since the storage devices can fail. This holds true with any device that relies on data storage and uses a form of local data storage media.